


dust and gold

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Impending Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: why are we so incomplete?---and I'll even take the courtesy of admitting I was wrongAs the final words before I'm dead and gone.





	dust and gold

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. 
> 
> Prequel to Ataven Halen.
> 
> edit: formatting

He gazes at the blood staining the water like a malignant crimson cloud and wonders where he went wrong.

He was living the dream, he tells himself. He had a beautiful life until those girls came in and ruined it.

But he thinks about what they said to him when they had him tied to a chair, when guitar chords became like fire licking at his ears.

 _What is there to lose?_ the voice taunts.

And now that he thinks about it:

Everything.

He had thrown away his relationship with Ryan at the flick of a argument. He had broken off friendships, all of them falling to the reaper that was hubris. He'd never quite loved his wife enough. He'd murdered one of his best friends in cold blood.

Oh, what he'd do for one more day to patch things up.

It hits him, then, like a bulletshell.

**He doesn't want to die.**

But he's going to die anyway.

He would weep, but he's too tired.

So he sits there and waits for the water to overwhelm him, for his breaths to be replaced with chokes and gasps and silence.

He doesn't want to to do this.

He doesn't want to die.

He doesn't want to die.

He doesn't want to

* * *

 

He is not surprised when the elevator lurches downwards.


End file.
